The Seven Rings
The Seven Rings is a school-group of Ever After High's Mythology Program composed of the future rulers of their own respective underworld. Notably, they are the first multi-mythology group in the Program. The group was founded by Senkhara Irimaat, initially as a way for her to fulfill her adventuring habit without disturbing and disrespecting dead of various fates. However, Senkhara does not claim to be the group's leader and states that they are all equal as future rulers of their pantheon's underworlds. Members These are the original seven that gathered when the group was first formed. They no longer accept core members in order to accommodate the name of the squad. They each have a ring that symbolizes their friendship membership. Honorary Members Underworld children from other pantheons that are not represented by the core seven, or actual death deities and ferries for the dead make up the honorary members of the Seven Rings. Sadly they do not have membership rings. The honorary members are: *'Chigaru Uahr': Chigaru loves hanging out with these group of kids, mostly because they all had something in common with him, death. He adores being by their side and chattering about which gauze is best for mummification or whether or not honey is the best preservation liquid. He turns into a jackal a lot of the time during their meetings, as it does perk up the rest of the group. *'Valerie Kaloupi:' tba *'Magna Modgud: '''tba *'Jacques Samedi: tba *Maia Alunan': tba (If you have a death deity and would like to have them here, please message Amazamazing or comment down below!) Quotes Group Activities The group has since strayed from its original purpose of "letting Senkhara raid tombs without getting dead people mad at her" and is now genuinely a group of friends that actually do things with each other. * They like to sail their yachts of course they have yachts down one of the many rivers in the Greek underworld, or in the Land of the Dead in the Egyptian Duat. This is for both honorary members and the Seven Rings. Yacht parties! * Every now and then, they hold "graveyard parties" which are basically just get-togethers in their underworlds that last until gods-know-what hours. Sometimes, these graveyard parties are just super some high-class stuff. * They go on vacations together. They're all rich, so can you imagine how much they get to wreck a hotel suite when they're all together? While this is for the core seven members, they are entitled and allowed to bring a plus-one with them. Trivia *They are the first school group in the Mythology Program to have members from various mythologies. *The core seven all wear rings of precious (and expensive) gems and metals. *Their theme song is ''7 rings by Ariana Grande, but they prefer to listen to Nirvana and abide by their stereotypes. *The group name is made as a pun on seven stages of purgatory and nine circles of hell and other various ideas on the afterlife. **Nine Rings just doesn't have the same ring to it, and it doesn't work with the song. Category:School Groups Category:Ship of The Month